Late at Night
by Chryshauzer
Summary: Yukinoshita goes in a bar late at night. Written for my lost quartz


The current time was 12:09 A.M.

The streets that were so lively during the day were now covered by the dark sky. The few that remained open painted the road with their colorful light. Despite the time, people were still on the streets wearing haggard expressions on their faces.

I was one of them.

Truly the right thing that anyone should be doing right now would be sleeping on their bed, resting their fatigued bodies. That goes double for me who had been awake since dawn and had traveled from Tokyo back to Chiba.

Indeed, the logical thing for me to do would be go straight to my apartment and rest. The late streets could be dangerous and despite the low crime rates that Chiba boasted, I'm not a fan of leaving my safety to statistics.

Yet I find myself standing in front of a dull looking bar.

The quiet streets allowed the noisy music inside to escape and provide a sense of liveliness to anyone hearing it. Unfortunately, I was too tired to enjoy the sudden feeling of not being alone. The scent of liquor in the air made me hesitate for a moment, but I mustered my courage.

With heavy steps, I made my way inside, immediately noticing that the place still had a few people. Scanning the surroundings with my eyes I searched the establishment for my target. The people inside were what you would expect on a Friday night, there were office people complaining about their time and a bunch of rowdy youths enjoying their time, but they were none of my concern.

It was not that difficult to find what I am looking for. Since most of the people here were on large groups, I only need to look for the spot occupied a number of two people. And certainly, only a scant moments later, I found them.

Located on the corner of the room, away from the noisy groups were two people who were occupying a single table. One was a woman with long black hair, wearing a suit that certainly drew eyes on her figure, and the other was a casually dressed person slumped on the table, barely paying attention to the woman speaking beside him.

I feel my brows twitch as I approached them, evading a few people who tried to talk to me. As I grew near, I heard the woman's voice loudly complaining about something that I did not bother to pay attention to. The noisy music from the speakers seems to be draining away my strength.

I stopped behind them and made a cough.

As expected only the woman was coherent enough to hear me, stopping her tirade of complaints, she turned away from her drink and faced me, her eyes widening with recognition.

"Y-Yukinoshita?!"

My high school teacher, Hiratsuka Shizuka let out a yell of surprise. I winced at the volume of her voice and did nothing but glare at her and the person right beside her.

"Hello Hiratsuka-sensei. You two seem to be enjoying the night."

My former teacher twitched at the tone of my voice it seems that she was still fully functional, unlike her companion. Her wide eyes looked at the person beside her and then back to me while her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Any other time and I would have been amused, but I only felt annoyance right now.

Finally, after a few seconds she seems to have regained her control.

"W-what are you doing here? I thought that you were in Tokyo."

My face twitched at her response. She sounded like a woman who had been caught with a married man, which wasn't true but still was somewhat close to the current situation. Maybe it was the alcohol making her speak like that, but it only added to my already bad mood.

Taking a deep breath, I controlled my raging emotions. Making a scene here was the last thing I wanted. Although I will admit that I wanted to shout at my former teacher.

"I decided to come back early. Is there any problem with that?"

Earlier this week I went to Tokyo along with my family to visit my grandparents. I was supposed to come back next Monday but decided to return so that I could spent the weekends back I Chiba. Considering that it was already late when I left, it should be obvious that I would arrive here at an even later time.

With a tone of voice I rarely used, I stared at my former teacher straight through the eyes and continued.

"Now imagine my surprise when I arrived in my apartment, empty. Without even a single message to me, the person that should be waiting for me was not there. On the dead of the night no less."

I tried to smile politely, but I was pretty sure that it did not go as I intended as my stiff face prevented me from doing so.

"Not only that, but after checking the location of his phone, I find that he's in a drinking establishment with another woman. Now Hiratsuka-sensei, if you find yourself in my place. How would you feel?"

Finding herself at the receiving end of my ire, Hiratsuka-sensei frantically waved her arms in front of her in some futile effort of calming me down.

"N-now, now Yukinoshita… this isn't what it looks like! I swear I'm not trying to do anything! We were just drinking ahahaha! Go tell her, Hikigaya!"

Saying that, Hiratsuka-sensei shook the person sitting right beside her.

But as expected, Hikigaya Hachiman, the sole reason why I'm here, and the person I'm currently dating was out cold.

-o-

The time was 01:40 A.M.

Because Hiratsuka-sensei was intoxicated could not drive she instead called a cab to deliver us to my apartment. The single modern literature teacher helped me take my boyfriend inside the cab and while she sat beside the cab driver, I was behind and nursing the pitiful form of Hikigaya-kun.

By the time we got off the vehicle, he was… somewhat awake. He wasn't unconscious but still very unaware of his surroundings. The two of us held him and went to the floor where my room was located. On the way, Hiratsuka-sensei kept grumbling about how Hikigaya-kun could not keep up with his drink. A part of me wanted to voice that he wasn't a good drinker in the first place but she still made him partake, but held at the thought that I had berated my still single teacher enough.

As I opened the door, and dragged his body into my bedroom, Hiratsuka-sensei said her goodbyes and although I offered that she could stay the night, she refused and said that she had already caused enough trouble, and with a lonely smile took off.

She really needs to find herself a partner.

The sound of the closing door returned me to my current situation. Namely, this person on my bed who was in a pitiful state of inebriation. I approached his form and cringed at the putrid smell of alcohol clinging on his body and onto my bed sheets. I only hoped that he wouldn't vomit, or else  
I might just leave him sleeping on the floor.

Placing a hand on his cheek, I pinched the side of his face to signify my anger making him groan. I know that he didn't expect me to come until Monday, and while I'm not the type of girlfriend that wants to know what my boyfriend is doing every minute. At the very least, I still want to be notified if he were to go out and get drunk with another woman. I have the complete trust on him but I can't help but feel worried.

After all, there are a lot of girls out there who wouldn't mind taking him for their selves.

I sighed and made a quick trip to the bathroom, returning with a bowl of water and a towel. Setting them aside, I went to his form and removed his jacket. As expected, the smell of alcohol was coming from his clothes. It seems that some were spilled on his shirt and pants at some point. I sighed, thinking that I could not possibly allow him to sleep at this state.

I tugged his shirt off revealing his naked torso, it's nothing that I haven't seen before but the knowledge that he was unaware while I'm taking off his clothes made me somewhat nervous. My eyes were then drawn to the sight of a steel colored watch on his left wrist. It was the same watch that I had given him on his birthday years ago. My lips formed a smile at the memory. I'm happy that he took such good care of my gift and that he still uses it even now.

Removing the accessory, I then went for his pants. I was unbuckling his belt when his hand suddenly and grabbed my wrist, making me exclaim in surprise. I thought he was already asleep. I tried to continue what I was doing but he continued to struggle.

"Stop… in a… rayshift."

Did he mean to say relationship? Is he so drunk that he can't even talk coherently? He continued to mumble off as I removed his pants. Even when drunk this person is still saying nonsensical things. I then reached for the bowl of water and started to wipe his body. And since he was still mouthing off, I decided to humor him.

"I has… a grill friend…"

"To think that there's a girl that will bear with you… she must be quite a fool."

"Sheesh… za warudo…ful"

"Oh? In what ways exactly?"

"Very beauty… such smart… wow."

"Is that so? Tell me more about her."

"Zzz…"

Ah it seems that he's finally out. It seems like my boyfriend turns into an honest kid when he's drunk. I can use that later. When I finally finished wiping him, my body let out a yawn, reminding me that I have been functioning for more than 20 hours and I desperately need to rest. So I stripped down to my underwear and lied beside my partner. His breath stank of liquor but I think I can bear for one night. I hugged his body and closed my eyes.

I'm still angry at him and I will make sure to make him understand tomorrow. But for now we shall rest together.

The time was 03:20 A.M.

Maybe I'll sleep until late tomorrow.

* * *

And here's another.

Damn, this summer banner killed my hopes and dream just like how Felix killed water sheep.

330 quartz and nothing.

I'm salty damn it.


End file.
